Mission Impossible:Make Zero Fall In Love With Me
by gluedanimefan
Summary: Kaname loves Zero,Zero hates Kaname,but Kaname has a plan.Will Kaname be able to successed not only the mission for Cross,but also the mission for Zero's heart? Well, Kaname hopes so! There will be a Lemon later!
1. Setting The Plan In Motion

~MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: MAKE ZERO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME ~

This Is For All Of My Chapters:  
I Do Not Own Vampire Knight

~ENJOY~

* * *

Zero's Pov

I cannot believe this! Why was it me who was chosen? On the other hand,I am glad it wasn't Yuuki,though.

(FlashBack)

For some reason I was called to Cross's office. When I got there Kaname was there as well. "What's going on? "I asked confused.  
"You will be going with Kaname as his assistant. This wil help improve with your skills," Cross said nervously."Plus, it will give us time to get to know each other better," Kaname smirked. "Fine. When do we leave?" I say as i glare at Kaname. "Well, you leave now. You will be staying the night with Kaname so go pack."

(End Of FlashBack)

* * *

Kaname's Pov

I cannot believe this! It worked,finally! This is going to be great. I walked behind Zero to his room. Man, he sure doesn't have a lot of stuff. It took about 15 minutes to get everything packed. When we walked to the Moon Dorms, I couldn't help but smile._ 'I'm gonna make him want me'_ I thought. Then,all of a sudden,Zero stopped walking."Hey," he said with his nicest voice he has ever talked to me with," can you please stop staring at me?" he asked. " Well, I suppose, but why would I want to?" I asked as I leaned in close to him.  
"Dude, it's called personal space." I pulled away from him and you could tell he relaxed. We arrived at the Moon Dorms shortly after.  
"You will have to share a room with me since there are no rooms left." I say as we make our way up the grand stairway to my room.

* * *

Zero's pov

"But there is only one bed," I say a little nervous. "Well, you have a choice : sleep on the floor or sleep with me," Kaname said. "Whatever," I said,thinking that the floor would be hard and mess up my back. "If you want to wash up, you know where the bathroom is," Kaname said as he went to sit at his desk. "Whatever," I said as I made my way to the mahagony door.

* * *

I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT IF ANYONE LIKES IT REVIEW AND I WILL AND MORE CHAPTERS!  
REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!


	2. sleep over

~MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: MAKE ZERO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME~

OKAY SO HERE IT IS!  
CHAPTER 2! ENJOY!

(\_/)

(0.0)

BUNNY WITH HALF ITS EARS INVISIBLE!

* * *

Kaname's Pov

_'I am so excited!'_ I thought. It is very hard to control myself when Zero is in the other room naked. I tried to distract myself with some reports I had to send to the Sennate. It was working until I heard the shower cut off. What I saw next made my heart came out of the bathroom in nothing but his towl ,which was so low if you pulled it down a millimeter you could see the base of his top it off,he had water dripping off him like he was a melting piece of ice.I just stood there taking it all in. Just as I was about to pounce on him, he moved.I was glade and pissed that he moved,so he could get a pair of pajamas out of his bag. "What," Zero said raising an eyebrow and started to head back to the bathroom."You can have the bathroom after I change," Zero concluded and shut the bathroom door. I sighed and tried to control myself and stop thinking about Zero by once again going to my desk and filling out some of the paper work that was on it. I took a break to change into my pajamas and got back to work on the paper work.

* * *

Zero's Pov

_'He is acting really strange,'_ I thought. I walked out to see Kaname in his pajamas and sitting at his desk doing paper work. He noticed me and stopped whatever he was doing. He got up and walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers,and said ,"We should go to bed .We have a long day tommorrow," and lied down."Yeah whatever," I said as I crossed over to the other side of the bed ,and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep,not even paying attention to the arm that had wraped itself around my waist,pulled me close,and tightened its around me.

* * *

Kaname's Pov

After he got in the bed I wraped my arm around his waist and waited for him to pull away. Nothing happened and I wraped my arm around him tighter and pulled him close. I put my head against his and let sleep take me.

* * *

Zero's Pov

I awoke up to find my head resting on Kaname's chest,one of his arms around me protectively,and the other one under my neck, his hand in my hair."What the hell Kaname!" I yelled even though it was kind of comfortable._'Wait,this Kaname. I am talking about the enemy...sigh...whatever.'_ "What are you talking about? You're the one who put your head on my chest. Go back to sleep. We are leaving at sunset,"Kaname said as he closed his eyes."You're not the boss of me,"I said but I still did as he told.

* * *

I FORGOT TO PUT THIS:  
OOCNESS

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	3. Picture Perfect And The Cry Baby

~MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: MAKE ZERO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME~

Thanks for the reviews!  
One more thing I will update one or more chapters everyday ~Enjoy~

* * *

Kaname's Pov

I pretended I was asleep until Zero had fallen asleep.I opened my eyes and stared at way his hair fell around his face and the peaceful look that occupied it.I felt like this was my chance to get a picture of him looking so relaxed.I slide out of the bed catiously,  
making sure not to wake him.I went over to my desk and picked up my phone.I walked back over to the bed and ever-so-gently eased back in.I turned on the camera and positioned the phone to get a good I got it the way I wanted it and took the picture.I was about to take another one and was startled to see Zero's amethyst eyes eyes glaring at me."What are you doing?"He asked He didn't pay attention to how he said it and me,being my pervy self said,"Well,hopefully in the near future you," and I wraped arm around his slender waist. _'Oh...My...Golden...Blood...'_ I thought. He is blushing. Zero Kiryuu!BLUSHING! It was so beautiful I HAD to take a picture!

I quickly took a picture,and that made his blush ,he moved all the way over to the edge of the bed and bowed his head,so his hair fell over his face,hiding his eyes.I hadn't meant to make him upset."Zero..." I before could say anything else he said,"Go back to sleep,Kaname." Then turned over so his back was facing me.I felt like something just poked my heart with a burning hot rod.I dropped my phone on the ground and pulled him to me even though his back was still faced toward me.I burried my face between his neck and his shoulder.I felt tears brimming my eyes and closed them quickly,trying to keep them in._'Why am I crying?I am a king of the vampire race,so why?'_ I thought,_'Should I let the tears fall?Maybe,if I did he would see that I'm opening up to him and he would open up to me.'_ I decided I would tell him how I was a deep breathe,I opened my maroon eyes and said,"I never cry,Zero...But when I'm around you...It doesn't matter." I held him tighter.

* * *

Zero's Pov

For some reason,Kaname started he said,"I never cry,Zero...But when I'm around you...It doesn't matter," tightening his grip on me.I was frozen by his words.I didn't know what to do,so I moved,which made him lift his head."Wait...Please...Just a little longer..."Kaname said holding me even tighter."Kaname...Let go your crushing me," I seemed hurt that I said that,but it was because I couldn't breathe. I turned over and said,"Okay Kaname..." and held out my arms.I blushed when he came over and wraped his arms around my waist reburried his head between my neck and shoulder.I hated it when people saw me blush.I never thought that I could blush or feel that emotion again after what had happened to my family... I sighed and put my hand on his awhile I started to gently stroke his worst part was that I was still blushing.

* * *

Kaname's Pov

I felt like my heart had shattered when Zero had started to move pieces of my heart that had shattered felt like they turned to dust when Zero told me to let go.I let go and was about to move away when he said,"Okay Kaname..." and held out his arms.I was shocked,but I snuggled up to him and put my head and my arms back as they were before.I was yet again suprised as Zero had started to stroke my hair.I leaned into the touch,loving the way it felt,but I wondered why he was doing it._'Is he trying to confort_ me?' I thought."What are you doing?" I asked but I instantly regretted it because he tried to move his hand away.I caught it and pulled it back I leaned in and kissed his neck,making his blush even darker."Let's just stay like this," I said and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Zero's Pov

He just kissed my neck! I can't believe he had the nerve!...But...it didn't feel so bad...I would actually say that I lik-_'DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ZERO!DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!'_ I scowled at myself...Sigh...Might as well get some more sleep...

* * *

Kaname's Pov

I just kissed his neck and he didn't do anything about it! 'Oh yeah! Another point for me!' I thought. Sigh...might as well get some more sleep and well rested...

* * *

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


End file.
